Elecdreus
The Elecdreus is a powerful Brute Wyvern first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It can be fought in High Rank Quests, which it serves as the introductory boss to; it can also be fought in Gou Rank and G-Rank Quests. Physiology Elecdreus is very similar to the real life Spinosaurus. It is blue-grey in color, with an aquamarine sail, grey scutes running down its body, and dark blue claws that turn light blue when it is about to do an electrical attack. It also has a large, triangular crest on its head and a large, sideways, whale-like fluke on its tail, as well as yellow eyes that turn blue when enraged. As well as this, it has large arms with 3 fingers on each hand and a crocodile-like mouth, similarly to Spinosaurus. Habitats It likes to stay near water, so it is found in watery areas like the Tropics, Marshlands, and Misty Peaks. As well as this, it likes to dive into the waters of the Deserted Island to attack underwater prey. Attacks Terrestrial Trample: Elecdreus will will rush at a hunter and deal damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Bite: Elecdreus will open its mouth and attempt to bite at a hunter. This attack is powerful. Taunt: Elecdreus will lower and raise its body before raising its head up and down and snarling. This attack does no damage. Claw Swipe: Elecdreus will rush at a hunter and swipe at him/her with one of its arms. This attack is powerful. Stomp: Elecdreus will raise its right leg and smash it into the ground, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Tail Whip: Elecdreus will spin around and swipe its tail at a hunter. Body Slam: Elecdreus will take a sideways step and throw itself in the opposite direction. This attack is powerful. Roar: Elecdreus will step backwards and lower its head before stepping forward, raising its head, and letting out an ear-splitting roar. Thunder Claw Swipe: Elecdreus will charge up its claws and do its famed Claw Swipe. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Thunderblight. Lightning Breath: Elecdreus will rush forward and shoot a stream of lightning in a semi-circular fashion. This attack inflicts Thunderblight. Lightning Ball: Like Glavenus, Elecdreus will charge in a certain direction and shoot a lightning ball at a hunter before turning around. This attack inflicts Thunderblight. Tail Smash: Elecdreus will turn around, look over its shoulder, and swipe its tail two times before smashing it on the ground. This attack does moderate damage. Hit and Run: Elecdreus will run around in two looping circles while biting and shooting lightning balls at all hunters in the area. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Thunderblight. Thrashing Bite: Elecdreus will turn around and bite before whipping out its head and tail. If the tail hits a hunter, it does a moderate amount of damage. Lightning Beam: Elecdreus will step back and raise its head before shooting a burst of electricity at a hunter; after a few seconds, the electric burst will become a deadlier lightning beam. This attack inflicts Thunderblight. Lightning Tremor: Elecdreus will stomp 4 times before roaring and unleashing 4 lightning orbs to home on a hunter. This attack is strong, and inflicts Thunderblight. Brutal Tear: Elecdreus will roar before running at its hunter target while charging up its claws. It will then swipe at him/her 2 times before taking a bite out of him/her. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Electric Carpet Bomb: When struck by lightning during a thunderstorm, Elecdreus will start to glow a bright blue and form an electric aura around its body. It will then roar while emitting a large electric discharge from its body, right before roaring again and emitting orbs of lightning out of its body. Upon contact with the ground, the orbs will explode. This attack inflicts Thunderblight, and can cause an OHKO. Lightning Jaws: Elecdreus will perform a faster version of its bite attack. This attack inflicts Paralysis. Trip Last Fall: Elecdreus will turn around by a slight angle before swiping at a hunter and hitting him/her into the air. Once he/she is in the air, it will shoot a lightning ball at him/her. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Thunderblight. Neck Breaker (G-Rank Only): Elecdreus will grab a hunter by the upper body, right before violently jerking its head downwards, shaking the hunter like a ragdoll, and throwing it aside. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. Aquatic Underwater Charge: Elecdreus will swim in a loop before charging at a hunter. This attack deals damage and knockback if the attack hits him/her. Spinning Bite: Elecdreus will twirl around before biting a hunter. This attack is powerful. Underwater Claw Swipe: Elecdreus will swipe at a hunter with one of its arms. This attack is powerful. Turning Thunder Claw Swipe: Elecdreus will charge up its claws and do its famed Underwater Claw Swipe. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Thunderblight. Thrash: Elecdreus will twirl around before flailing around and biting. Both the bite and tailwhip of the attack are powerful. Electric Discharge: Elecdreus smashes its claws together to produce a discharge field around it. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Thunderblight. Destructive Dash: Elecdreus will charge up with electricity before zooming around the area and rushing at a hunter at full speed. This attack is powerful, inflicts Thunderblight, and could quickly kill you if you aren't careful enough. Underwater Lightning Beam: Elecdreus will perform its famed Lightning Beam attack underwater. Underwater Lightning Jaws: When in Thunderboost Mode, Elecdreus will perform its Lightning Jaws attack underwater. Sail Smash(G-Rank Only): Elecdreus will swim to a position lower than the hunter, right before smashing into the hunter with its sail. This attack is powerful. Intros Intro #1 Quest: Thor's Kopesh Location: Tropics Area 7 Synopsis: In a small, riverside clearing of the jungle, a blue-grey, sail-backed Brute Wyvern sleeps. A trio of Conga decide to explore the area, and do so silently at first; however, a Hermitaur attacks them, and they start making a lot of noise, which wakes the Brute Wyvern up. Angry at the smaller monsters for disturbing its slumber, the Brute Wyvern roars and charges at them, swats the Hermitaur into the river with its tail, and breathes a stream of lightning at the Conga, driving them even further away from its territory. Intro #2 Quest: A Brute Wyvern Like No Other Location: Deserted Island Area 7 Synopsis: A pack of Jaggi (led by a Great Jaggi) enter the area. They decide to look around the seaside cave to see what could be in there; while doing so, the Great Jaggi walks too close to the water. All of a sudden, a crocodile-like head bursts out of the water nearby, grabs him (scaring away all his subordinates), and goes back in the water. In the water, it turns out that an Elecdreus has killed the Raptor, and is now eating it. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: +10 *Thunder: +15 *Ice: -5 *Dragon: -10 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: +10 *Thunder: +15 *Ice: -5 *Dragon: -10 Trivia *Elecdreus is the only semi-aquatic Brute Wyvern in Monster Hunter Y. *When low on stamina, Elecdreus will fall over when doing stomp-related attacks. *When low on stamina, Elecdreus will eat fish from a nearby water source. **It will also eat Kelbi, Mosswine, Moofah, Slagtoth, Aptonoth, and Gargwa. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Paralysis Monster